


Первая помощь

by Satellite91



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-04-23 00:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91
Summary: Рассказ, в котором семья Джима достаёт его (снова), а Спок приходит ему на помощь.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Первая помощь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Aid](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/549991) by CMM. 

> В данной работе описываются однополые отношения. В случае, если вы не достигли совершеннолетия, покиньте эту страницу.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено только в виде ссылки

**Бета: **Зимний горностай  
**Разрешение на перевод:** запрос отправлен.  
**Вселенная:** ST: Reboot  
**Тип:** слэш  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кирк/Спок, Боунс.  
**Жанр:** Романтика, Hurt/comfort.  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Предупреждения:** наверное, ООС, встречается нецензурная лексика.  
**Публикация на других ресурсах: **разрешено только в виде ссылки  
**Статус:** закончен

Доктор Леонард Маккой знал, что последняя неделя превратилась для Джима Кирка в настоящий ад. Он только не знал, что с этим делать. И Джим не спешил помогать.

Всё началось со взрыва в химической лаборатории. К счастью, он был небольшой – ну, насколько вообще взрывы в лаборатории могут быть небольшими. _К сожалению_, случилось это именно тогда, когда Кирк пытался объяснить энсину Несбит, что тот делал неправильно. В результате инцидента брови Джима сгорели подчистую, что придало ему вид слегка поджаренного, очень удивлённого картофеля. Маккой предложил нарастить брови, но Кирк отказался даже резче, чем обычно.

– Не собираюсь таскаться в лазарет и добровольно подставляться под твои гипо, – рявкнул он. – Я в порядке.

– Джим…

– Я в порядке, доктор. Теперь _прекрати_ это.

Когда Джим Кирк использовал такой тон, даже Боунс понимал, что пришло время уступить.

На следующее утро Леонард делал Сулу прививку от аллергии, поэтому находился на мостике, когда Джим вышел из переговорной белый от ярости. Боунс сочувственно на него посмотрел, припоминая, что у капитана был плановый звонок от адмирала Ногуры (или же от Тупого Дерьма, как его ласково называл Джим).

– Эй, – тихо окликнул его Маккой, как только Кирк сел в кресло, – всё нормально?

– Да, – Джим смотрел строго перед собой, его челюсти были плотно сжаты. – Нормально.

– Капитан… – начал Спок.

Джим резко обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с вулканцем. Даже через семь месяцев совместной работы и несмотря на постепенно развивающиеся, ещё не совсем уверенные дружеские отношения Споку зачастую было трудно интерпретировать проявления человеческих эмоций, но на этот раз всё оказалось кристально ясно.

– Всё в порядке, первый офицер, – произнёс Кирк.

«И я не нуждаюсь в твоём участии», – добавили его глаза.

Спок вернулся к своей станции. Боунс вернулся в лазарет.

Через два дня во время очередной десантной высадки Джим умудрился облажаться одним из старейших и нелепейших способов, про который ещё так любят писать в книгах: он зацепился ногой за древесный корень и плашмя растянулся на земле. Боунс и Спок вдвоём кинулись к нему, практически одновременно добежав до места. Кирк сидел, сжимая правую лодыжку обеими руками и ругаясь на языке, который сильно напоминал клингонский (Леонард забыл сегодня включить переводчик, поэтому не был уверен).

Маккой быстро просканировал медицинским трикодером повреждения.

– Растяжение, – сообщил он отрывисто. – Ничего серьёзного, но готов спорить, что больно.

– Капитан, – Спок поддержал того под локоть, намереваясь помочь подняться, – разрешите…

Кирк дёрнулся, вырываясь.

– Со мной всё хорошо, – отрезал он. – Мне не нужна помощь. Я сам в состоянии.

– Джим, ты, вероятно, не горишь желанием гулять с… – произнёс Боунс в воздух, когда Кирк уже захромал прочь.

Маккой посмотрел на Спока, который ответил ему столь же пристальным взглядом.

– Не хочешь рассказать, что происходит?

– Я не обладаю данными сведениями, – тот выглядел настолько взволнованным, насколько вулканец вообще может быть. – Настроение капитана в течение последних нескольких дней кажется… нестабильным.

– Спасибо за информацию, Шерлок.

Кирк сидел у себя в каюте, просматривая сообщения. Его лоб воспалился в том месте, где должны быть брови, и лодыжка неприятно пульсировала, потому что регенератор не мог залечить повреждение мягких тканей, а Джим отказывался валяться в койке с холодным компрессом на ноге. Время было позднее, и большая часть корабля уже спала, но Кирк понимал, что не намерен следовать их примеру в ближайшее время. Словно боли от ожога, боли от растяжения и от двух сверхзаботливых болей в его _заднице_ было недостаточно – сейчас он чувствовал перенапряжение в пояснице, которое недвусмысленно намекало на скорый спазматический приступ.

«Лучше воспользоваться релаксантом, иначе Боунс упечёт в лазарет», – подумал Джим. Он поднялся на ноги, сделал три шага и рухнул сначала на колени, а затем и на четвереньки, когда мышцы по ощущениям завязались в один гигантский грёбаный узел. Сдавленный вскрик вырвался прежде, чем Кирк успел стиснуть зубы. А секунд через тридцать раздался стук в дверь, соединяющую его комнату с каютой Спока.

– Капитан? – голос Спока был низким и обеспокоенным. – У вас всё в порядке? Я слышал шум.

– Всё прекрасно, – выдохнул Джим.

Вот только его спина была другого мнения, посылая очередную волну боли такой силы, что Кирк не смог сдержать ещё один стон, вырвавшийся из горла. Собственно это и положило конец сомнениям: дверь скользнула в сторону, открываясь, и Спок в два шага оказался рядом с ним.

– Сэр, – вулканец присел возле Джима, тёплая и на удивленнее нежная рука легла на плечо. – Я вызову доктора Маккоя.

– Нет, – сумел просипеть Кирк. – Мне не нужен долбанный врач. Мне не нужна долбанная сиделка. Я в норме, чёрт побери! Я в порядке…

Джим задохнулся из-за нового спазма и из-за чего-то очень сильно напоминающего начало истерики.

Спок не стал спорить. Он просто без видимых усилий поднял Кирка на руки и отнёс на кровать. Осторожно уложил ничком, подпихнув плоскую подушку под живот, тем самым снимая часть нагрузки на позвоночник.

– Не шевелитесь, – тихо попросил Спок, но с той нотой в голосе, которая предупредила Джима, что если он начнёт сопротивляться, то имеет все шансы получить нервный захват, и дальше вулканец будет проводить манипуляции уже над его бесчувственным телом, что довольно унизительно.

Спок исчез, и Кирк лежал неподвижно, лицом к стене. Всего через несколько мгновений он услышал, что коммандер возвращается: уши уловили, как нечто звенело и стучало, когда тот водружал это на тумбочку.

– Для начала, – спокойно произнёс Спок, – лодыжка.

Не спрашивая разрешения, он стянул обувь и носки, оборачивая пострадавшее место холодной тканью, а потом осторожно укутывая очень мягким, пушистым пледом голые ноги Джима. Пледом, который явно был заранее прогрет.

– Спок, я… – закончить предложение Кирку не дали.

– Ты не в порядке, – мягко возразил Спок. – Тебе больно, ты истощён, но отказываешь себе в отдыхе, ты дистанцировался от тех людей – например, от доктора, – которые обычно выражают тебе моральную поддержку. Я не в состоянии оказать помощь по всем этим вопросам, но мои обязанности заключаются в том, чтобы сделать всё, что могу.

Он бережно приподнял Джима ровно настолько, чтобы снять рубашку. Затем он осторожно уложил Кирка обратно, нежно поворачивая его голову лицом к себе. Вулканец потянулся за тюбиком, лежащим на тумбочке, и выдавил прохладный гель, который начал ласково, но тщательно втирать в чувствительную, шелушащуюся кожу на лбу. Пальцы Спока переместились к виску человека, поглаживая невесомыми, почти гипнотическими движениями, и Джим почувствовал, как головная боль, мучавшая его в течение нескольких дней, постепенно ослабевает.

– Теперь спина…

– Это всего лишь спазм, – устало откликнулся Кирк. – Ничего серьёзного.

– Серьёзное – нет. Болезненное – да.

Спок взял баночку с мышечным релаксантом и зачерпнул немного мази.

– Спок, тебе не обязательно… о-о-ох.

Протесты Джима умерли в тот же момент, как только уверенные тёплые руки начали аккуратно разминать скованные мышцы, двигаясь медленными кругами вдоль позвоночника, надавливая ровно с той силой, которая требовалась, чтобы расслабить напряжённые ткани и нервы без дальнейшей боли.

– Мышечные спазмы зачастую являются симптомом нервного напряжения, – сказал Спок низким и успокаивающим голосом. – Что в свою очередь может привести к бессоннице и невнимательности, а в результате – к несчастным случаям, подобным твоему падению на планете. В течение последних четырёх дней и двадцати одного часа ты был неестественно сосредоточен, раздражителен и расстроен. Я знаю, обязанности капитана ты воспринимаешь чрезвычайно серьёзно, что достойно восхищения. Тем не менее допускать, чтобы подобное отношение приводило к нездоровым состояниям – нелогично.

А его руки ни на секунду не останавливались, продолжая расслабляющий массаж.

– Спок тебе не следует… ты не должен делать это, – пробормотал Джим, борясь с желанием расслабиться и раствориться в приятных ощущениях. – Я помню, что тебе не нравится прикасаться к людям.

– Действительно, – невозмутимо согласился тот. – Однако мне нравится касаться тебя.

– Что?

В голосе Спока угадывалась улыбка, которую Кирк практически мог почувствовать через их контакт:

– Я не планировал озвучивать данное признание сейчас, но доктор Маккой считает, что тебе «необходимы хорошие новости, даже если это самая ужасная чёртова вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал». Это цитата, – любезно пояснил Спок, зачерпывая ещё мази и возвращаясь к работе над позвоночником и лопатками Джима.

– Спок, я…

Кирк вновь почувствовал, как глаза начало пощипывать от слёз, но теперь по совершенно другой причине. Вот уже несколько месяцев он хотел сблизиться со своим старшим помощником, но не имел ни малейшего представления, как это сделать.

– О нашем развивающемся личном взаимодействии, можем поговорить позже, – продолжил Спок. – Достаточно упомянуть, что я заинтересован в долгосрочных романтических и желательно сексуальных отношениях. Но не раньше, чем пройдёт твой спазматический приступ.

Сильные тёплые пальцы стали поглаживать шею Джима.

– А сейчас, – пробормотал Спок с нотой нежности, отчего сердце Кирка сжалось, – ты расскажешь, что тебя так огорчает.

Джим с шумом втянул воздух.

– Отчасти это повседневное дерьмо, – признался он, в то время как его мысли всё ещё крутились вокруг комментария о «долгосрочных романтических и желательно сексуальных отношениях». – Ты прав, я серьёзно воспринимаю свои обязанности, но… на этой неделе просто навалилось всего слишком много.

– Чем примечательна данная неделя?

Спок укрыл Кирка ещё одним одеялом и присел на край кровати, ласково перебирая волосы Джима.

– Моя семья, – ответил тот. – Я получил на днях сообщение от матери: она… опять выходит замуж за моего отчима.

Рука на голове Кирка замерла.

– Я полагал, что он был заключён в тюрьму.

Джим вздохнул:

– Был. Но освободился досрочно. Мать прислала это длинное долбанное письмо, о том что он стал другим человеком, поменял жизнь, нашёл Иисуса…

– Не знал, что Иисус терялся, – сухо заметил Спок.

Кирк рассмеялся, нащупал ладонь вулканца и крепко сжал её в своей.

– Спасибо, – с благодарностью сказал Джим. – Сейчас мне это нужно. Во всяком случае, мама в очередной раз выходит за мудака, который превратил моё детство в ад. И она настаивает, чтобы я принимал участие в церемонии по подпространственной связи.

– А ты не хочешь, – это был не вопрос.

Рука Спока вновь начала нежно поглаживать светлые волосы.

– Нет, не хочу.

– Тогда я с сожалением вынужден сообщить вам, сэр, что в нашей системе коммуникаций обнаружена неисправность, которая приводит к её отключению в непредсказуемые интервалы времени, – отчитался коммандер. – Лейтенант Ухура и я продолжим отслеживать проблему, но с девяноста восьмью процентной уверенностью связь не будет работать в день, когда состоится бракосочетание вашей матери.

Кирк открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на вулканца, сидящего рядом с ним.

– Спасибо, – прошептал он.

– Тебе лучше? – спросил Спок.

– Да. Хотя по-прежнему немного холодно.

Джим думал, что тот принесёт ещё одно одеяло – казалось, у него их бессчетное количество. Но Спок в очередной раз удивил его: разулся и забрался в постель капитана, словно это в порядке вещей, словно делал так каждый вечер. Он осторожно обнял Джима, тесно прижимая, согревая теплом своего тела.

– Доктор Маккой указал, что ты находишь несексуальный тактильный контакт довольно успокаивающим, – пробормотал Спок.

– И как часто ты и Боунс сплетничаете обо мне? – поинтересовался Кирк.

Он подумал, что было бы правильнее, если бы он нашёл в себе хоть каплю праведного возмущения, но он лежал в руках Спока, уткнувшись головой в его плечо. Джим решил, что даже если Лен подкупил вулканца пожизненной поставкой пломикового супа, сам он не собирается жаловаться. Не сегодня.

– Он – кажется, верная идиома – «загнал меня в угол» и потребовал, чтобы я рассказал тебе о своём отношении, – ответил Спок. – Как уже отмечал, ты можешь расспросить об этом позже. В данный момент я хотел бы знать: является ли свадьба твоей матери единственной причиной, по которой ты расстроен.

Кирк опять тяжело вздохнул.

– Нет, – едва слышно произнёс он. – Мать вспомнила моего отца: что он был героем, что я никогда не смогу сделать то, что он совершил за двенадцать минут, пока управлял кораблём – всё это обычное дерьмо, – Джим громко сглотнул и продолжил низким голосом. – Ещё Ногура разразился тирадой о том, что моё назначение – лишь случайность, что ты стал бы куда лучшим капитаном, чем я – и это действительно так, Спок. Уверен, что это правда, и я понял, что я просто фальшивка и подделка, и все видят это…

– Джим, – Спок решительно прижался губами к обожженному лбу, – это не так. _Все_, как ты выразился, не считают тебя фальшивкой и подделкой, потому что ни одно из этих обозначений нельзя применить к тебе. Четыреста восемьдесят человек на «Энтерпайз» знают, что ты превосходный капитан, намного лучший, чем мог бы быть я. Потому что ты небезразличен к экипажу, обладаешь творческим мышлением и готов даже ценой собственной жизни отстаивать то, что считаешь правильным.

Он ещё раз нежно поцеловал Джима.

– Сожалею, что никогда не говорил тебе этого, – тихо продолжил Спок. – Я должен был сделать это уже давно, не дожидаясь убеждений со стороны Маккоя.

– Спок… я не знаю, что ответить.

– Тогда не говори ничего. Спи, Джим. Сейчас просто спи и не забывай, что ты – не твой отец. Ты лучше.

С облегчением Кирк устроился в руках Спока: все его страдания и боль полностью исчезли.

– Я не проснусь завтра, понимая, что всё это мне только пригрезилось? – сонно поинтересовался он.

– Нет, – мягко разуверил Спок. – Я буду здесь утром, обещаю.

И он сдержал слово. Спок находился рядом, когда Джим проснулся. Кстати, спазматический приступ к тому времени уже прошёл.

Девять дней спустя коммуникационная система Энтерпрайз пострадала от таинственных помех. Ни одно важное сообщение не было пропущено, но трансляция свадьбы коммандера Вайноны Кирк оказалась загадочным образом блокирована. Лейтенант Ухура и коммандер Спок позже получили благодарность за это. За усилия по решению данной проблемы.


End file.
